cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Yes!
The Yes! era (also known as Red) was the fifth era of Cartoon Network. It began on April 3, 2006, becoming the main branding image for the network. It ended on June 1, 2007 just before a ''Pokémon'' weekend marathon started on June 2nd. The last program to air under the Yes! era on that day was Ed, Edd n Eddy. However, CN City remained in use occasionally. Many of the bumpers in the Yes! era consisted of characters saying and doing random things behind a plain red background. There were also a handful of CN City bumpers in this era. It was the last branding of Cartoon Network to be introduced under Jim Samples' lead. Bumpers The Now/Then bumpers in this era were similar to those featured in the CN City era, but with a number of refinements. The sets used in the City bumpers were modified to use dark, flat, psychedelic colors and smoother animation, which gave them a more New Age feel. Some of these sets featured a silhouetted character from a show in their environment. For example, one bumper was set in the cul-de-sac from Ed, Edd n Eddy, where Ed would be seen running past a mailbox. The white discs that were used in the CN City bumpers that showed the character's head were replaced with larger, sharper-quality red discs. The music in these bumpers was more rock and techno-oriented than the CN City ones. Nikki, who was the announcer for the Now/Then bumpers from 2004 to 2006, was replaced with an unknown male announcer. However, in September 2006, some of the recycled City bumps featuring her were used, mostly as a placeholder.https://animesuperhero.com/forums/threads/citylook-fighting-back-shes-back.4195481/ The CN City look was still in use during this time, and a few new cityscape bumpers were made. However, the Yes! bumpers were shown more than the City ones, especially during Summer 2006. In September 2006, the City bumpers were edited with a red background and the CN logo at the end of each bumper. In 2007, when Stuart Snyder took over as CN's president, the City bumpers became less and less common and were eventually phased out along with the Yes! look on June 1, 2007. From June to September 4, 2006, bumpers would air involving characters from Cartoon Network shows doing and saying random things behind a red background, sometimes accompanied by yellow and white text (similar to an Internet meme). The mascots for these bumpers were Fred Fredburger (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) and Cheese (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends). The network's slogan during the summer was a simplistic “Cartoon Network: Yes!”, as spoken by Fred Fredburger, a character from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. In September 2006, the Fred Fredburger and Cheese bumpers were gradually phased out, and new live action bumpers were created in the style of Adult Swim and Williams Street, which featured CN characters as stick puppets. These included "Karaoke", "Bloo Playing Catch", "Disco Club", "Random Clam", "Billy's Nose", "Bloo's Stature", and "The Muffin Man". It also had the updated "red background" bumpers (similar to the original "red background" bumpers from the summer of 2006) starring the network's characters behind the same background with the graffiti clouds, leaves, rain droplets, lightning bolts, and paint drops. These bumpers ended in January 2007. In January 2007, the Yes! branding was slightly refurbished. Two different styles of bumpers were aired during this time: the first style is the "Lunchbox of Doom", featuring an assortment of show clips inside a CGI gothic lunchbox, a reference to an episode of The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (entitled "Pandora's Lunch Box"). The second is "VS.", comparing two cartoon characters. These bumpers ended on June 1, 2007. Programming During this era, most of the original Cartoon Cartoons were being re-run on The Cartoon Cartoon Show and the The Cartoon Cartoon Top 5, and one of them, Dexter's Laboratory, also became available on Boomerang. At this point, the only Cartoon Cartoons to still be in production were The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Ed, Edd n Eddy, and Codename: Kids Next Door. Some shows, such as I Am Weasel and Cow and Chicken, were taken off the network completely. Courage the Cowardly Dog re-ran standalone in October 2006, as part of The Grim and Courage Hour. The ratings were good enough that Stuart Snyder brought the show back into re-runs in 2007. The CN City era was the first era of CN to air live-action programming, and the Yes! era continued this trend, much to the charging of long-time fans. In April, teen sitcom Saved by the Bell aired on Adult Swim for two weeks. The 1980s Saturday morning program Pee-wee's Playhouse also began airing Mondays-Thursdays on July 10, 2006. On December 8, 2006, the network debuted their first original live-action television movie titled Re-Animated, a collaboration between both live-action and animation. In 2007, the film was spun-off into its own half-hour series entitled Out of Jimmy's Head, which continues the events of the film. * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (ended June 27, 2006) * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee (ended April 9, 2007) * Camp Lazlo * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Ben 10 * Squirrel Boy (premiered May 27, 2006) * Class of 3000 (premiered November 4, 2006) Quotes *I pooted. *Yes. *Clowns hate tangelos. *Shiny shiny, pretty pretty. *The hat sells the sandwich. *Look! I have a meat beard. *Judge, where are the nachos? *My boogers itch. *I'm a hot toe picker. *I'm a woodpecker! Except with dirt. *Okay boys, it's time for the welcome wagon to pay a visit. *I'm a pony! Cast *Ben Diskin—Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 *Brian Doyle—Murray—Coach Gills *C.H. Greenblatt—Fred Fredburger *Candi Milo—Coco; Cheese; Madame Foster *Carlos Alazraqui—Lazlo; Clam; Salty Mike *Cree Summer—Numbuh 5 *David Paul Grove—Jonny 2x4 *Dee Bradley Baker—Wildmutt *Grey DeLisle—Mandy; Yumi; Frankie; Lupe; Jang Keng *Janice Kawaye—Ami; Tekirai *Jeff Bennett—Raj; Samson *Jill Talley—Gretchen *Keith Ferguson—Blooregard Q. Kazoo *Keone Young—Kaz Harada *Kurtwood Smith—Mr. Johnson *Lara Jill Miller—Juniper Lee *Matt Hill—Ed *Maurice LaMarche—Principal Pixiefrog; Father *Mirabelle Kirkland—Yumi Ishiyama (Now/Then bumpers only) *Nika Futterman—Adam Lyon; Joanie Ox *Nikki—Now/Then Voiceover *Pamela Adlon—Andy Johnson *Paul Eiding—Max Tennyson *Peter Kelamis—Rolf *Phil LaMarr—Wilt; Philly Phil; Bull Sharkowski *Tara Strong—Ben Tennyson *Tom Kane—Mr. Herriman *Tom Kenny—Eduardo; Jake Spidermonkey; Scoutmaster Lumpus; David Coppertrout *Tony Sampson—Eddy *Rachael MacFarlane—Mindy *Richard Horvitz—Rodney J. Squirrel; Billy; Grey Matter *Rick Gomez—Slips Python; Windsor Gorilla *Samuel Vincent—Edd *Scott Menville—Bobby *Sean Marquette—Mac *Steve Blum—Heatblast *Steve Little—Chip; Skip *Vanessa Marshall—Irwin Trivia * The on-screen logo used during this era was a translucent version of the 2004 logo with a red shadow, which was also used during the Summer 2007 era and the beginning of the Fall era. * Many fans considered Yes! to be the final classic Cartoon Network era. * In 2011, a similar era, named YEEEAUHHHH!, was a nod to the Yes! era as it uses a quote from Regular Show, much like the other one did by using a quote from The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Surprisingly, both YEEEAUHHH!, Mashup, Starburst and Yes! were concurrent with both the CN City, Checkerboard, Dimensional and CHECK it eras. Videos File:Yes cartoon Network File:Cartoon Network - Cartoon Theatre in Yes! Era Bumpers (2006) - Reupload File:Cartoon Network "Now Then" YES Bumpers (2006-2007) File:Cartoon Network - Billy & Mandy Blondes (Yes! Era) File:Cartoon Network - Billy & Mandy Disco Durrrrrr (Yes! Era) File:Lost YES! era Cartoon Network promos (Summer 2006) See also *CN City *Powerhouse *Summer 2007 *Now/Then icons References Category:Cartoon Network Eras Category:Bumpers Category:Eras